Bones form the skeleton of the body and allow the body to be supported against gravity and to move and function in the world. Bone fractures can occur, for example, from an outside force or from a controlled surgical cut (an osteotomy). A fracture's alignment is described as to whether the fracture fragments are displaced or in their normal anatomic position. In some instances, surgery may be required to re-align and stabilize the fractured bone. A bone infection may occur when bacteria or fungi invade the bone, such as when a bone is fractured or from bone fracture repair. These bacteria commonly appear and if not addressed properly can cause server health problems. It would be desirable to have an improved systems and methods for stabilizing, positioning, and repairing a fractured or weakened bone that further includes eliminating bacteria.